Consequences Of A Scarf
by Cheeky The Monkey
Summary: Post-Fallout. SPOILERS. IMF missions have taken a toll on Benji in many ways. It was only a matter of time before his friends found out. ONESHOT.


**As much I'd love to, I don't own Mission Impossible or any of the characters used.**

Brandt's safehouse was comfy and inconspicuous - just what the team needed. The run-in with Walker had been very close. Too close. They were all nursing cuts and bruises, all except Brandt and Julia.

They had invited Julia for a single day in order to fill her in on what Ethan was up to. The two had neglected to discuss their situation (namely Julia's new husband) but it was safe to assume that there was no bad blood between them. They still cared for each other a great deal.

As for Brandt, he had been in Tanzania on a government errand. He was very annoyed at the team, particularly Ethan, for setting themselves against impossible odds _("I swear you attract trouble, and I don't wanna be the one caught in the crossfire.")_

They were all sat around the kitchen table in order to discuss Kashmir, which was easier said than done.

Luther sat at the head of the table, whilst Ilsa and Julia sat together on one side. Ethan and Benji were huddled together on the other. Brandt was angrily pacing around the kitchen.

"So, let me get this straight," Began Brandt, breaking the awkward silence in the room. "You needed to find two nuclear bombs in the middle of a medical station, then you had to disarm them at the exact same time, all whilst Ethan had to get the detonator off Walker who was already in a helicopter so he chased him to have it ready for when the wires were cut? All in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Said Luther.

"Jesus, guys! Can you not get involved with terrorist plots for one damn month?" Exclaimed Brandt.

Ethan was about to reply but Brandt cut him off.

"No, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. I'm not going to waste my breath trying to talk some sense into you guys when you're gonna ignore it anyways."

"In my defence," said Ethan, "If we hadn't then millions of people would have died. We got off pretty easy, considering."

"That is true. It could have been a lot worse." Said Ilsa.

"Yeah," Julia contributed, "there might have been a hostage, or no way to stop the bombs at all, or the bombs might have been attached to a person-"

 _Crash!_

All heads turned towards the floor underneath a quivering Benji, where there were shattered remains of a mug of tea.

"S-sorry everyone," Said Benji. "I-I'll clear that up."

His quickly reached out to pick up the pieces, but his arm was intercepted by Ethan's.

"Benji, hey, don't worry about it." He said comfortingly, gently rubbing his friend's back.

"That was a perfectly good mug..." Brandt mumbled, but Ethan shot him a pointed look.

"...but it's replaceable. I'll make you another one." He added, realisation dawning upon him.

Ilsa, also understanding, was quick to react.

"Here, let me clean this up." She said, getting up to find a broom.

Benji just sat there, letting out shaky breaths. Ethan continued to rub his back soothingly. "Here, look, it's all cleared up. It's not a problem. Nothing to worry about."

A confused Julia glanced at Luther for answers. Luther, an expression of concern written on his face, simply mouthed "I'll explain later."

Once Ilsa had destroyed all evidence of the mug, Benji abruptly stood up and made his way towards the door, loosening his scarf as he did so.

"I need some air." He said, forgetting to shut the front door.

The team looked at each other. "I'll go." Ethan sighed, promptly following Benji out of the door.

Once they had gone, Julia asked: "Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Benji!" Ethan called out, jogging after his friend.

It was a pleasant Scottish afternoon, with cobbled streets dotted with families shopping. The sun was shining and the squeals of children could be heard as they made the most of the good weather.

Benji turned to face Ethan, his eyes red and swollen. Ethan knew that he had been struggling ever since the Lane incident. It was unlucky that Julia happened to mention the three things that had happened to him then. Benji had been kidnapped and taken hostage by Lane, and also had a bomb strapped to his chest which could only be disarmed by Lane himself. He had a right to be paranoid.

"Ethan," Benji began, his eyes darting towards everything except the man he was talking to.

"Ethan, I couldn't-"

"Benji."

"I should be over this, but-"

 _"Benji."_

"She just said those things and so I-"

"Benji!"

Benji stopped babbling at Ethan's increase in volume.

"It's alright, okay? See you're here. It's my fault for putting you through all that, and Julia didn't mean any harm. You know I would never let anything happened to you, Benji, and-"

"But things do happen to me, don't they?!" He shouted. "I get shot at, a-and electrocuted, and kidnapped by a psychopath who strapped a bomb to me… a _bomb_ , Ethan, a bomb! What if you hadn't been there? A-and then, then after we finally put that madman behind bars, you get me to break him out again! The man who caused so much harm Ethan!"

Benji's face was going red with anger. "Take off your scarf, Benji, it's too hot." Ethan said quietly.

"Then what do we go looking for? What? _Two_ bombs! And then I get there and Lane has Ilsa all tied up-"

"Benji, take off your scarf."

"And then you go off in a helicopter, what if you had died? What would I do if you'd died, Ethan?!"

"Take off your scarf!"

 _"No!"_

Ethan managed to wrestle Benji enough to yank off his new scarf, and immediately recoiled.

There, ringing all around Benji's pale neck, were bruises and what Ethan unmistakably recognised as rope burns.

"Oh god…" Said Ethan, running a hand through his hair. "Benji… don't tell me you…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish that thought.

"N-no! No, it's not that… trust me Ethan, if I was to commit suicide I'd bloody well make sure you knew about it." Benji stammered.

"Then who did?!" Yelled Ethan. "Benji, tell me who did this and I swear I will kill that son of a-"

"Lane."

Ethan felt his words disappear off his tongue.

"It was Lane."

Both agents just looked at each other. Ethan's eyes were filled with with worry and rage on behalf of his friend, whilst Benji's were filled with fear and guilt.

"I guess I get to join the "Almost Died A Load Of Times" club now, don't I?" Joked Benji, drawing his eyes away from Ethan's gaze.

Ethan said nothing, but drew Benji in for a hug. Benji aggressively gripped his shoulder and sobbed quietly. They stood in that position for a while, neither wanting to let go should the other disappear.

Ethan was the first one to pull back.

"Benji, I am so, so sorry. No-one should face the consequences of my actions, especially not you. You're innocent and have always sacrificed so much for me. I would understand if you want to go and live your life while you still can."

Benji sniffled before letting out a dry chuckle. "Ethan, working with you is my dream. I decided to become a field agent knowing full well it was risky, and we always make it out. We do the impossible. And I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, you idiot."

Ethan smiled back at Benji, when Brandt's voice came calling from behind them.

"So this is where you two were hiding. Julia's leaving, thought you'd wanna say your goodbyes." He said.

Ethan sighed, and Benji looked at him sympathetically, before the pair began to make their way back to the safehouse.

"Hey, next time you get hanged, let me know alright?"

"Of course, Ethan. I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh and uh, Benji?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep the scarf. It suits you."


End file.
